A Certain Otherworldly Visitor
by fatboyftw
Summary: A 15 year old boy suddenly gets transported to academy city with no knowledge of the show or characters. During his search of the truth of what happened to him he learns that the city of espers has more than it's fair share of skeletons in it's closet. He stays to try to help, not that he really has a choice in the matter. (On indefinite Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

My body feels stiff, the last thing I remember was a bright light and the sensation of falling. I slowly open my eyes and become blinded by the sun, I shield my eyes with my hand while slowly getting up. "Where am I?" I mumble while looking around. It looks like a normal city, but wait are those...robots? I slowly walk up to one and just watch it, it seems to be just picking up trash like a trashcan with wheels, kinda looks like one too.

Suddenly I hear glass breaking I turn around and see robbers coming out of a store, there are three of them. The first two run past me but I jump in front of the third, I don't know why I felt the need to do that since I've never been in a fight in my life. The crook sighs, "Why do I have to deal with the runt?" he mutters.

I try to punch him in the face, at that moment everything seems to slow down. Is my hand covered in fire? The punch misses but the goon seems a bit spooked, "This kid is an esper?" he asks to no one in particular. Before I can even ask him what the hell he's going on about though he knees me in the stomach and punches me in the face. I fall and land on my back as the crook begins to run away.

Believing that I wouldn't be able to catch him even if I tried I get up slowly. While in the middle of getting up I suddenly hear crackling and I watch as electricity takes down the robber who slugged me. I look around for whoever did that and find a girl not much younger than I am with some sort of electrical aura. She walks over and offers me a hand up, I gladly take it. Once I'm pulled back up to my feet I get a closer look at the girl, she seems to have light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a school uniform of some sort.

"You Ok?" she asks. I rub my cheek a bit, "Yeah I'm fine and thanks for the help but I do have one question. How did you manipulate lightning?" I reply. "Well you're an odd one. Right in the heart of Academy city and you have no idea what an esper is." the girl states. "Misaka Mikoto." the girl randomly introduces herself while holding out her hand. I shake it and reply "Brandyn Hicks".

Suddenly I hear a noise over head, I look up and see a blimp it seems to have the weather on it. August 4 2016?! Espers, Academy city, 2016 what is this place? "You ok? You just started staring off into space." the electro master stares at me waiting for a reply. "Oh yeah I'm fine, I was wondering though since I'm a bit lost would you mind giving me a tour?" I reply. "Wouldn't it make more sense to ask judgement?" She asks. "What's that?" I reply. Finally realizing that I'm completely clueless Misaka reluctantly agrees to help me out.

She took me on a tour of the city pointing out any places of interest Judgement HQ and the school garden to name a few. Along with some of her favorite spots, along the way we passed a high school student with black spiky hair. Misaka's pace increased tremendously upon seeing him. After the tour we had sat down on a bench near a vending machine.

"As thanks for helping me out why don't I buy you a soda." I state while taking out some money. "Oh no need, putting your money in there would be a waste of time." Misaka cryptically states while standing up. She walks up to the vending machine much to my confusion. Suddenly she kicks it, and two sodas fall out. "You can't decide what your going to get this way but it's still worth it." Misaka states while throwing me a grape soda. "Property Damage detected!" A robotic voice echoes throughout the park. Before I can even realize what's going on Misaka grabs my wrist and practically starts dragging me away from the vending machine.

"Come on! Do you want to get caught?!" She yells. After another second or two I finally connect the dots and proceed to run. After a few minutes we run into an alley way. "I think we lost them." Misaka says while looking around. "You know we could've just payed for our sodas." I say.

What happened next was a blur one second I was arguing with Misaka and the next I was slammed into and subsequently pinned to the nearest wall. "Oh sissy! You with a boy in the middle of an alley, I thought you were better than this!" A strange girl with curly hair yells. "It's not like that!" Misaka yells while electrocuting the strange girl. The fear of having my head bashed in finally subsided I decide to try to break up the fight well as best a someone pinned up to a wall can anyway. Admittedly this was moreso for my own sake because I really didn't want one of those electrical charges to hit me on the rebound.

I decided the best way to do this was to just yell "Stop fighting!". This almost worked as planned as it did stop the two from fighting, unfortunately this also caused another effect. Curly hair now focused her attention on me. A metal pike not unlike the ones holding me in place appears in her hand. "If you do anything to hurt sissy I won't hesitate to teleport one of these directly into your body." she threatens. "L-like she said it's not like t-that." I stutter fearful for my life. "He's just a friend Kuroko." Misaka reiterates.

The girl who's name is apparently Kuroko suddenly changes demeanor. All the pikes are teleported away and the girl offers her hand for me to shake. "A friend of sissy's is a friend of mine!" She cheerfully exclaims though I have a feeling that under that cheerful face is anger. "I'm Brandyn Hicks, it's a pleasure to meet you." I try to be as polite as I can because I just knew that this girl is just a time bomb that could explode at any moment. "Kuroko Shirai and the pleasure is all mine." She politely replies. Well this was an interesting day, first I get sent to another world and then I'm greeted by a tomboy with electric power and her crazy friend with teleportation powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Judgement (I couldn't think of a clever name)

So here I am, sitting in the middle Judgement Hq, once Misaka had told Kuroko about my apparent memory loss Kuroko had wasted no time ushering us here even going so far as to teleport a couple of times. I couldn't tell if she was legitimately interested or if she just wanted to get some dirt on me so that she has a reason to get me away from her precious "sissy".

Kuroko is typing away on a computer while Misaka looks over her shoulder. I'm stuck on one of the couches placed in the room. I get up and take a look around, and all I can see are a few more computers. After looking around for a little bit longer (Kuroko and Misaka were too absorbed with their research to notice.) I find a box of armbands. I pick one up, it's striped with a shield in the middle. Come to think of it I'm pretty sure I saw this symbol on the entrance of the building. It must be Judgement's calling card or something.

I begin to hear the door open, in a panic I throw the armband back in the box the put the box back where I found it. I take a look over at the door and find two girls standing there. Both girls appear to be normal enough, one has long black hair and blue eyes while the other has short black hair and golden brownish eyes and are those...flowers? They're both wearing the same of what I can only assume to be a school uniform.

"Sorry for calling you in on your day off Uiharu." Kuroko says to the short haired girl. "And I was looking forward to that sundae too." Uiharu sadly replies. "Tell you what, I'll buy you another one after you guys are done." the long hair girl promises.

After a few more seconds the two girls finally realize that there's someone else in the room. I give a little wave.

"Yeah, he's the reason I called you in." Kuroko states. "What's wrong with him?" Uiharu asks. "Well you see..." Misaka then goes on to describe all that transpired about an hour ago and about how I didn't seem to know anything about academy city despite living in it. "From what research we've done he doesn't seem to have any family ties, but we figured we should get a computer wiz like you to take another look." Kuroko says flatteringly to Uiharu.

"So why are you guys helping me anyway, Judgement seems more like a police force than the boy scouts." I ask. "Judgement does a whole lot more than just apprehending criminals, I learned that the hard way." Misaka replies. The long haired girl sits on the couch adjacent from me, it's pretty apareant that this isn't the first time she's just sat around here while everyone had something important to do.

"I'm Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you." the long hair girl introduces herself. Miska got back to watching Kuroko and Uiharu type away. Saten and I began to talk, it was mostly just small talk. She never once asked me about my amnesia, probably to make me feel more comfortable. I look over and see Kuroko and Uiharu give each other a questioning look.

Out of curiosity and boredom I walk up and look over their shoulders. I see a picture of a girl with blond hair and star shaped eyes. I begin to read the report they have on her.

Name: Shokuhou Misaki

Age: 15

Esper level: 5

Esper Power: Mental Out

Before I could read any further I feel a hand grab onto my shoulder and before I know it I'm back on the couch staring at Saten. It takes me a second to connect the dots. "Just because we let you into the building doesn't mean you can go snooping around." Kuroko scolds. I mumble a couple of not so flattering words.

"Hey I heard about a rumor that if you put a coin into a specific fountain it turns gold. Wanna go check it out?" she asks me. "Um sure." I reply a bit confused and not realizing that she's trying to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry about that. Kuroko can be a bit...intense at times especially when it has something to do with Misaka or Judgement." Saten states. "Well that explains why she hates me." I reply. "We should just give her some time to cool off, she'll warm up to you eventually." Saten says hopefully.

After that Saten and I head towards that fountain she was talking about. Along the way we passed a building with a huge hole in the side of it. "What the hell could've caused that?!" I think to myself. "That's the site of the latest Aluminum bombing" Saten begins as if reading my mind. "The bomber was caught a few days ago thanks to Misaka, she actually saved Uiharu from one of the bombs." She finishes while fumbling with some charm on her bag.

"This the sixteenth quarter we've tried Saten, I seriously don't think it's going to work." I protest. We had eventually made it to the fountain Saten mentioned, we had stayed there for at least an hour. "I guess your right." she replies obviously disappointed. Suddenly her self phone goes off. "Hello, oh alright." I are the onlt bits of conversation I hear. "They want us to come back." Saten says. "Guess they finally figured out what to do with me." I mumble.

"Wait, what, really? I figured this would be more difficult." I say shocked. "Well we can't just leave you out on the street." Misaka replies. "We got judgement to give you an apartment and they'll supply you with enough money to live on." Kuroko continues. "Why would Judgement help out some random kid?" I ask. "We've already said this but Judgement helps people, not just stop criminals. If someone with a situation as unique as yours comes along we can't just say no." Uiharu states. Well guess I'm going to be living in academy city from now on.

Yeah I know that some of the writing in this chapter is a bit stilted, I highly doubt Judgement would just give some of their money to some random person on the street. But I needed to bullshit my way into the plot somehow so just roll with it. I promise that from now on things will be a bit less dues ex machina. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to comment and all that. P.S If I got Mental out's supposed age wrong feel free to correct me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fitting In

It was a peaceful day for academy city, it was the last day of summer so everyone just tried to have one last lazy summer day, it was about seventy degrees out not to hot but not to cold, crime rate was lower than it had been in a while, it was generally just a relaxing day. Well relaxing for almost anyone anyway.

?

"Why couldn't I of gotten to relax today like everyone else?" were my only thoughts right now. The sound of rubber pounding against stone was the only sound echoing throughout the abandoned building. I turn a corner and stop to rest, "I think I lost her." I mumble in between pants. My heart was going a mile a minute, I put a hand up to my chest and try to calm down. I take a look around, just stone columns, windows, and walls. Where could she be hiding?

I see some movement out of my peripheral vision. I get a burst of adrenaline and I leap back. While jumping back I focus and feel my body temperature decrease and fire begins to form around my right hand. I launch the fire ball in the direction of that slight movement I saw. The fire ball explodes and I look on for any movement, the smoke eventually clears and I see...nothing.

** Slam!**

Next thing I know I'm getting a face full of floor. I immediately try to get up but feel a weight on my back holding me down, and since I was already exhausted from running I wasn't even trying that hard. "How long was that Uiharu?" I hear a familiar voice say. I take a look behind me and trace my eyes from a brown shoe, up to a blue skirt, light brown vest(?), and curly hair. Yep, it's none other than Kuroko.

One hand on her hip and another up to some sort of ear piece she seems pretty proud of herself. Almost like she caught a real criminal as opposed to someone who just learned of their esper abilities. "Only three minutes?" Kuroko sighs, and glances down at me she finally takes her foot off my back and offers me a hand up. "You're going to have to get better at this if you want to become a judgement officer." she says while offering me a hand up.

Yeah, I had enlisted in Judgement. I felt obligated after all they've done for me. This was part of Kuroko's "special training", something tells me she's still bitter about that one day me and Misaka spent the day at the arcade...alone. She kinda took it the wrong way.

Suddenly a smile creeps onto Kuroko's face, "I'll be right back!" She exclaims before quickly teleporting away. A second later she comes back accompanied by none other than Misaka. "Oh hey Misaka, what are you doing here?" I ask casually. "Well I'll just leave you two alone." Kuroko says before leaving again. Kuroko leaving Misaka alone, now I'm really nervous. A predatory grin appears on Misaka's face, and an electrical aura begins to appear around her. "Ready for your second lesson?" she asks before launching a bit of lightning at me.

That night

Ugh, my whole body hurts. Kuroko had thought that I should learn how to avoid projectiles too, Misaka was happy to oblige. After my training session (more like target practice for Misaka) I just wanted to go home and rest, I do start school tomorrow after all. These heavy bags weren't exactly the best thing for my sore...well everything either, my roommate had asked me to pick up groceries.

"Hey, I'm home!" I announce while walking into the house I currently call home. "Did you pick up the groceries?" A childish voice comes from down the hall. "Yep." I reply bluntly. A few seconds later out comes my roommate in all her four foot five inch tall glory.

She can't be much taller than a ten year old and has the personality to match, she has pink hair, pink eyes, and is wearing her pajamas which consist of a pink shirt and pants along with a pink hood with rabbit ears. Yep, meet Komoe Tsukuyomi. I still remember the first time I met her.

3 weeks ago

"I'm still surprised Judgement found me a place to live so fast." I think to myself. I take a look at the map Kuroko had given me to make sure I'm going to the right house. "Yep, this must be the one." I say to noone but myself after verifying the adress. I take a look at the house, it actually looks pretty nice if a bit old fashioned.

I walk up to the door and hesitate, Kuroko had told me I was going to be staying with someone but didn't give me any details beyond that. I steel myself for whoever I'm going to encounter and knock on the wooden door. A few seconds later the door opens and I'm greeted with...noone? "Ahem, down here." I hear a child like voice say.

I take a look down and am greeted by a little girl with pink hair and eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I must be at the wrong house." I hurriedly say while giving a little bow of apology. "No this is the right place, you are Brandyn Hicks aren't you?" the girl questions. I nod my head more confused by this than anything else I've encountered since I've been transported here.

"I heard about your situation from some Judgement officers. I'm Komoe Tsukuyomi and you'll be living with me from now on." the girl(?)says. Finally connecting the dots I rudely blurt out "OH! You're not a kid you're just really short right?". "S-short?" Komoe parrots with tears in her eyes. "That was rude of me, I didn't mean it, I'm an idiot, sorry!" I blurt out apologies left and right to try to get her to stop crying but it was too late. It took me twenty mintues to finally calm her down, she made me pay for that the next day when she made me win ten poker matches blindfolded.

Done with the reminiscing I sigh, this place just gets stranger and stranger.

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay guys but it was out of my hands, first some personal stuff came up and then my internet went out for about two weeks, then once that was fixed I had to make up a ton of homework (I go to an online school) so yeah hope this chapter made it up to you guys.

Speaking of the chapter yes there is a reason I choose my OC to room with Komoe. First of all it's actually in her character (well usually she only lets run away teen girls crash in her apartment but lets just make an exception) and two this way I now have a connection to the Index side of things whenever I finally get to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes added 12/3

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 4: Level 2

"Come on hurry up! We're losing them!" A certain teleporter yells back to me. "You just keep up with them, I'll take a shortcut and cut them off." I reply. I take a glance at my judgement armband, it was my first day out on the field. Turns out the same robbers who so rudely introduced me to this world struck again. A small smile appears on my face, "Time for some payback." I whisper to myself.

Adrenaline courses through me, I turn a corner and go into an alleyway I had learned about while wandering around and taking in the sights one day. I turn another corner into the street and cut them off. I give the area a quick scan and see that there are three of them, each looking as thuggish as ever. The guy in the front has a bag of money. I put my hand up and begin charging up a fire ball, this intimidates the theives. My body tempature begins to lower.

I sigh, "A bunch of theives stopped by a guy who has extra ordinary abilities, now where have I heard that one before?" I quip. I spot Kuroko turning a corner and coming towards us. "I was hoping that my first day on the job wouldn't be so generic. But I guess beggers can't be choosers." I finish while aiming my hand down near their feet and firing the fireball. It wasn't enough to hurt them but it was enough to cover the area they were in with smoke thus disorenting them.

I was about to yell out to Kuroko but a rock flys at my head, I duck and just barely dodge it. 'Hey it turns out Misaka's excuse for training was useful afterall.' I joke to myself. I didn't notice the second rock though and before long I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I'm knocked down on my back. Before I can be pelted with any more rocks though the rock throwing thug was slammed onto the ground. I get back up to my feet and thank my teleporting savior. I take a look around and realize that she had taken out all three thugs.

"Good work you two." Uiharu's voice comes through our ear peices. "Did you really expect otherwise?" I say with bravado. Kuroko turns back to the theives, "Anti-skill will be here to pick you boys up in a few minutes." she states.

Back at judgement office 177

"Slow down Kuroko!" I yell out as she barges into the office with me trailing behind. "Uiharu run a backround check on the recently apprehended criminals." she orders. Uiharu begins typing furiosly on her computer. "What's up?" a female voice asks curiously. I turn around and spot none other than Konori Mii, de facto leader of our little group. 'And quite a looker' I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

Kuroko explains herself "The theives, we've apprehended them before but there was no record of them having esper powers. A bit suspicious that only a few weeks later their leader suddenly has them don't you think?". "And this isn't the first time this has happened either, all over academy city people have suddenly either gained or enhanced their esper powers." she adds.

"Yep, the database has them all as level 0." Uiharu confirms Kuroko's suspicions. "Curioser and curioser." Konori mumbles. She takes a glance at a clock on the wall, "It's getting late, you guys should head home. We'll start a formal investigation tomorrow." she says. "A level test is coming up tommorow isn't it? We can just compare those results with what we have in the database to see if something's actually going on or if Kuroko is just being paranoid." I suggest. "Sounds good, we'll meet back here after the tests are done." Konori orders.

The next day

"Now all we want you to do is hit the target. Give it everything you have." A scientist with a clipborard tells me. "Will do!" I say enthusiastically. The scientists had explained that this machine was specially created for pyrokenetics like myself, they said that it would analyze the force and heat behind a fireball. 'Makes about as much sense as me even being here in the first place.' I decide.

I take a deep breath and begin concentrating on my body heat along with some heat from the world around me, manipulating it to gather in my palm. Eventually the fireball gets to the size of a baseball and it gets a bit unweildy the fire threatening to disperse at anytime. With a flick of my wrist the fireball is launched towards the wierd machine.

The smoke clears and some wierd numbers show up on a screen on the machine. The scientist eagerly begins to write them down. She walks back up to me and begins to explain my level and what it means. "Espers are categorized by levels, there being six in all. The levels are 0-5 with zero meaning you have no powers and five being the strongest we've recorded thus far. There are only seven level five's so don't expect to be that powerful just yet." She starts. 'Wait a minute, there are only 7 level 5's? I heard some people refer to Misaka as a level 5, so that means-' "Awesome I'm friends with a celebrity!" I exclaim. "Uh, yeah. Anyway according to our results, you are a level 2." she says blandly before walking off.

Back at Judgement office 177

"All right, what do we got?" I say while walking into the office. "Turns out Kuroko was on to something after all." Uiharu replies. All of a sudden Saten and Misaka burst into the room. "Good news, I found a lead on your investigation!" Saten exclaims while opening up her laptop. She sets the laptop down and clicks on an article. "Level Upper?" I mumble. Turns out this place is even more interesting than I first thought. The first of Academy City's conspiracies have been revealed.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the one month wait, no real excuses I just kinda got lazy. Also this offically marks the end of the prologue and is the offical start to the "Level upper" arc. Doesn't really mean much but I felt it was worth noting. See you guys next time in Chapter 5: Level upper.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited on 3/3/2015, just added another sentence here or there and fixed some spelling mistakes.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 5: Level upper

"Level upper?" Kuroko asks while staring at a computer screen. "Yeah, apparently it's supposed to increase an esper's capabilities possibly even increasing their level, hence the name." Saten enthuisastically explains. "It's even supposed be able to give a level zero some esper ability!" she adds with visible stars in her eyes. "So we just have to find who ever is making the so called level upper and stop them." I say matter-of-factly it seemed like a simple enough task, especially with a level 5 on our side. Misaka nods in agreement.

"It's not exactly that simple." Uiharu responds, she had taken a look at the article shortly after Saten brought in her laptop. I sigh and scratch the back of my head "Well there go my hopes for an easy assignment." Kuroko shoots me a bit of a glare. I put my hands up in defense, "All right, all right. I'll take this seriously." I quickly respond.

"Anyway..." Uiharu interjects before any more drama ensued. "The reason we can't just go out there and destroy it is because we don't even know what it is, let alone who made it." she continues. Misaka, Kuroko, and I all let out an annoyed grunt. "So if we can't go to the source, then we go to the suppliers." Konori states. "That makes sense, it's got be distributed somehow." Kuroko agrees. "I did some more digging and it seems like one place of ditribution seems to be here." Uiharu says while pointing at an adress.

"Well now you have a lead but how exactly are you guys planning on capturing them?" Saten asks. "That's a good question." I reply. "Just leave that to me." Misaka says with a smirk. "Something about that smile unnerves me." I mumble under my breath. "Oh don't worry! I won't hurt them too badly. Just meet me there tonight, I have a plan. You're coming too Kuroko." Misaka replies.

"Alright, I guess you guys have this covered." Konori says impressed by how quickly Misaka appareantly came up with a plan. "Misaka, you and Kuroko go get prepared for whatever your planning. Uiharu you stay here and keep digging up information on this so called 'Level upper'. And Brandyn, just do your usual patrol. We don't want petty criminals slipping under the radar while we investigate." she orders. Saten closes her laptop and stands up. "Well it looks like you guys have your hands full, I've got things to do myself. I need to study up on this personal reality or whatever." she says.

Academy city: Afternoon

Despite the looming threat of the level upper everything was surprisingly peaceful, I have a feeling this is just a calm before the storm though. Level upper, who would be pathetic enough to use such a thing, and on that note who would be crazy enough to invent it? I sigh, I wonder what Misaka and Kuroko are up to. "Whoah! Hey, would you put your clothes back on!" I hear someone yelling. "What in the hell?" I mumble to myself while going over to investigate the sound.

I see a person with black spiky hair yelling at a women with long brown hair and bags under her eyes. "Would you stop it?! People are going to get the wrong idea!" the spiky haired kid says while turning around in embaressment. He seems to notice me because his eyes go wide. Now that I have a better look at him he seemed to be about my age. He starts pleading "I had nothing to do with this! This was completely of her own will...oh god that sounds bad. Look the names Touma Kamijou, this women asked me to help her find her car. You're Judgement so you can help with that right?" I raise an eyebrow at the situation but he seemed genuine enough. I sigh and scratch the back of my head while responding with "You seem truthful, I'll take her off your hands."

His eyes widen in surprise, "Thanks!" he says maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Good fortune must not come his way very often. As he runs off I notice the women in the middle of taking off her undershirt. My face begins to feel warm. "Whoa! Ma'am I'll help you find your car, just put your clothes on!" I say while trying to avert my eyes. Didn't Saten tell me something about this, "The amazing stripping lady" or something like that? I'm a bit surprised that one of those ridiculous stories was even true but I guess the law of averages dictated that she'd be right eventually. "But how else am I supposed to cool down?" the women interrupts my thoughts.

"With a cool drink." I say while slamming a can on the table in front of her. "Hmm, you may be right but on a hot day a warm drink is actually better for you." the weird stripping lady replies. "Emotionally though a cool drink is better." I state. "I can go get you something else though." I quickly add while standing up. "Oh, don't worry about it, it's the thought that counts. I tend to think more logically, probably because of all my research." She answers. "Research? So your a scientist?" I ask curious about what she studies. "I study AIM Diffusion fields." she answers.

"AIM diffusion fields?"

"Oh, so you don't know? I figured someone your age would've already learned about them. Especially since your living in academy city."

'I probably would have but I have a crippling case of amnesia.' I think bitterly to myself.

"An AIM Diffusion field is a weak field of energy subconsciously emitted by espers when they use their powers."

"So you study esper powers then?"

"Yes, that's part of the job description."

"So this may sound wierd but I have a question...is there any sort of esper ability that would cause amnesia?"

The brown haired women leans back in her chair with the hand on her chin, obviously in deep thought. "None that I've heard of. Why do you ask?" she eventually answers while following up with a question of her own. My gaze goes downward slightly depressed. I snap my head back up and just say that it was just something that I was interested in. She probably didn't buy it but she didn't pry further. "Anyway let's go find your car." I add.

"Thanks." she well thanks me. "Yeah don't mention it." I wave off her apology, my mind was on other things at the moment. She gets into her car and drives away. I take a look at the time. Oh crap I'm going to be late to the rendevous!

"What took you so long?" Misaka asks as I finally make it to the restaurant, out of breath. "Wierd lady...car...kid with spiky hair." I wheez out bits and peices of a sentence. "What are you rambling on about?" Misaka asks. "Wait a minute? Where's Kuroko? You didn't ditch her did you?" I ask voice filled with dread. "She wouldn't leave my side, I needed to get away for a minute." she replies casually.

"Then that means...Oh-" Before I can even finish my sentence I'm pinned up against the wall. "You thought you could take advantage of Sissy while I was gone?" she confronts. "No. I just got here. Misaka back me up here!" I plead. "He's right Kuroko." Misaka answers casually, used to this by now. Kuroko sighs and lets me go. "Is it too much to ask to have a day where you're not attacking me?" I ask, being only partially sarcastic.

"Well anyway now that we're all here. Let's go!" Misaka says cheerily while marching into the restaurant, Kuroko and I following close behind.

* * *

Kuroko: "On the next chapter of 'A certain otherworldly visitor' Sissy shows off her amazing acting skills and we get one step closer to finding out just what the level upper is."

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I don't really have an excuse I just took a break from the story is all but I'm back. Also the whole 'On the next chapter of' thing will become a regular thing much like how the Index and Railgun anime do it.


	6. Chapter 6

5/13/15: Fixed a couple of spelling issues, gave the chapter a name (the people who read this before I caught my mistake could've sent me a review telling me about that! I kid, I kid. In all seriousness I'm an idiot for forgetting something like that), and put in the "Next time on A certain otherworldly visitor" yeah whatever you would call that. Side note: I also fixed the title of the story, it was supposed to be otherworldly visitor...not otherwordly visitor. I'm an idiot for not noticing that sooner.

* * *

Chapter 6: Confidence

As Misaka, Kuroko, and I walk into the family diner I hear Misaka and Kuroko whispering to each other. I could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

"-uneasy."

"Oh don't worry."

"Shouldn't- body too pure"

That last one caught me off guard, I had so many questions that I couldn't ask since Misaka and Kuroko were splitting off from each other, the latter grabbing my wrist and dragging me with her probably so I didn't mess up the plan. Luckily no one seemed to notice this.

"What's she planning to do?" I whisper to Kuroko as we move over to a booth. All I got was a vague "You'll see." and she didn't seem very happy about it. As we sit down we watch Misaka head over to the only other patrons at the diner, a group of what I could assume to be the distributors of the "Level Upper".

"H-hello." Misaka begins a conversation with the thugs in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

"What is it?" the leader asks.

"You do know about the level upper don't you?" Misaka responds, sounding more upbeat and cheery this time.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about, now scram."

"I could pay you."

"I already told you I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you can't fool me, I'm not as young as I look you know."

Kuroko spit out her drink and I had a feeling I was going to have a migrane by the end of this.

"Money's nice," another thug joins the conversation. "but surely a girl like you could find some other way to pay us." he says while attempting to put his arm around her shoulder.

Misaka skillfully dodges and replies with "Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm not that type of girl."

It was at this point that I heard a thumping sound...it was Kuroko bashing her head on the table.

Suddenly Misaka started crying.

"I-I've got nowhere else to turn, I'm in a really rough spot. So please, won't you help me?"

I had to admit that she was a really good actor, even I was feeling a bit bad for her. But still, they're not really going to buy that are they. I mean she's wearing a Tokiwadai uniform, a school known for only having the best and brightest.

They mull it over for a while before the thug that was hitting on her earlier responds with "All right, all right. Just stop crying already."

I lean back in the booth with my hands behind my head. And once again a man falls prey to a young woman's wiles, may God have mercy on them when she decides to stop playing this charade.

The leader stands up, "Let's take this outside, we're not discussing it in here." and turns to leave, the rest of the group following behind. Before leaving Misaka turns to Kuroko (who at this point had finally picked her head up off the table) and I, gives us a quick thumbs up, and quickly catches up with the gang.

"I can't believe they bought that." I shake my head in disbelief. "Anyway, what do we do now?"

"We should probably tail them. I'm still worried about sissy." Kuroko eventually responds.

"I'm more worried about the thugs."

We stand up and walk out of the restaurant.

"They're gone." I deadpan to Kuroko.

"I can see that, thank you. Just give me a second." and just like that Kuroko disappeared.

A moment later she returns, freaking me out a bit. I'm still not completely used to these seemingly otherworldly powers yet.

She must of noticed me jump because she gave me a strange look before getting back to business, "Follow me." she says before starting down the street.

We tailed them for a couple of minutes and all the while I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. We had kept our distance so we lost track of them again.

Kuroko teleports again, which still freaks me out. And comes back a second later.

"Oh no! Sissy's near a power plant, if she uses to much electricity she might cause a black out."

"Well let's get going then."

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere. We can't just let Judgement ruin our whole operation now can we?" a voice echoes as two men step out of the shadows.

"Now of all times?" Kuroko complains.

"You go warn Misaka and help out in any other way you can, I'll deal with these two. I can handle two punks who aren't even confident in their own abilities."

"Sweet speech kid but what makes you think we'll just let her leave?"

Kuroko disappears from sight. I spot her behind the thugs and running towards Misaka's location.

"What the?! Where did she go?" The thugs freak out.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. It's time for you to show me what your beloved 'Level upper' can do!" I taunt.

"Oh so you really want to know?" one of them says while picking up a rock.

"Huh, guess you really took 'sticks and stones' to heart."

The thug seemingly not caring about my taunting just throws the rock and I just jump out of the way. Suddenly the rock curves in my direction. I don't have enough time to react and the rock slams into my chest with more force than I would've thought and it knocks my onto my back.

"Like my ability kid, it's called 'Bulls eye.' As long I can see you I can use telekinesis to hit you no matter how much you dodge."

I'm still clutching my chest, feels like I might have a broken rib or two. The other esper walks up to me. "Yeah, that's a pretty cool ability and all but I think he'll like this one better." Suddenly something akin to a steel pipe begins to form in his right hand. "It's called 'Construction.' By manipulating the atoms around me I can form anything I can think of."

He holds the steel pipe in both hands and raises it above his head. He goes for the downward swing but I roll out of the way just in time. I quickly pick myself up off the ground. A few seconds later I see another rock hurtling towards me and I channel fire around my hand, the heat of the fire disintegrates the rock a bit, it still hurt but the impact was lessened. Being distracted with that I barely have enough time to dodge the steel pipe that was coming in from my left. I duck under it.

Damn it! I can't keep dodging forever. Suddenly I get an idea, what did that one thug say. "As long as I can see you." Before I could put that plan into action though I saw a glint of silver out of the corner of my eye and put my arms up to block my face from the metal pipe assault. I form fire around my arms and hope for the best. The fire actually melts through the metal pipe and splits into two before it can hit me.

Wasting no time I grab the assualters wrist and focus a small amount of fire into my hand. "There's no way I'm going to lose to some green lantern ripoff!" I announce. After a few seconds I let go and the goon falls to the ground, nursing his wrist which now has second degree burns. I admit that was a bit cruel but this is academy city, they should have that healed up in a few days.

That's one down and one to go. I see that the other thug is shocked at how quickly his partner was taken out. I turn my attention to him and he snaps out of his dazed state. He picks up more rubble to throw. I crouch down and put my hands onto the ground, I channel fire through my hands again and form a small explosion near me. It wasn't powerful enough to hurt me despite being in close proximity but it did kick up smoke around my body.

All right I only have one chance at this. I wait until the the rock whizzes by my head and I form another explosion near my feet which launches me forward.

I slam my body into the thug and tackle him to the ground. He seems to be knocked out.

"Alright, time for you two to go to jail." I say while standing up. And then a realization hits me...I'm lost. I still hadn't learned my way around the entire city yet. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"What else could go wrong?" Suddenly the power goes out. "Goddamnit Kuroko! You only had one job!" I yell out in frustration.

* * *

Unknown time and place

A man with blond hair, sunglasses, and a Hawaiian shirt not quite buttoned up walks into a brightly lit room. A voice reverberates throughout the room, "Tsuchimikado, what are you doing here?" the voice asks. Tsuchimikado approaches a tube filled with a liquid and a feminine body floating in it. He cracks a small grin. "I think I've finally found that 'anomaly' you've been talking so much about."

* * *

"On the next chapter of A certain otherworldly visitor the mystery surrounding the level upper grows and Saten's feelings of jealousy and inadequacy force her into a terrible choice."

* * *

I think this is my best chapter yet but that's for you guys to decide. Also I'm going to pull a small retcon to my OC's powers. He'll still be a pyrokenetic but he can't throw fireballs anymore, he can only maipulate fire on his body or anything that he's touching.


End file.
